Uthor Dondarrion
Uthor Dondarrion is a member of House Dondarrion and the lord of Blackhaven. He is a proud Marcher lord and remains ever vigilant from his perch in the Red Mountains. History Born in 461, Uthor is the first son and secondborn of Lord Cleoden Dondarrion. He was groomed for both lordship and knighthood at a young age. Uthor has grown up defending the Marches in various border skirmishes and bandit raids. A match was made between Uthor and Lady Alayne Tarth When challenged by his younger brother, Ormund, who was envious of Uthor's inheritance of the lordship and his betrothal to Lady Alayne, Uthor scarred him and sent him to the Wall to take the black, much to the dismay of their older sister Shiera. Important Events Fifth era As the long summer turned to autumn, Lord Uthor Dondarrion welcomed his first grandson, Beric Dondarrion born of Uthor's heir, Durran. Uthor's other children being of age, he planned a great tournament and feast at Blackhaven to celebrate the harvest, the birth of young Beric and to secure betrothals for his children. Quotes “We of the Marches live by honor. When we see injustice, we answer it with justice.” "Uthor’s loyalty, Alyn knew, concerned his father far more than Corenna’s suitability as a wife. Orys would have seen him married to a donkey if it would have ensured the Lightning Lord’s allegiance. A capable ruler, brilliant commander and formidable warrior, Lord Dondarrion was one of the strongest and most influential men in the Stormlands. Alyn didn’t blame his father for wanting to secure his loyalty. He’d make a strong ally, and in doing so would remove one of the biggest potential threats to the Connington’s hold on the Stormlands; House Dondarrion." Alyn Connington "This is thin ice you find yourself upon, Uthor. Just or not, you are leading us into something that we may not endure." Maester Howland "I have seen that man’s gaze, and it told me that he would rather raze Storm’s End to the ground by himself than let my brother walk away unpunished." Corliss Caron "I will leave the Stormlands better than I found it. For my children." It seemed the Lighting Lord was as immovable as the basalt walls of his castle. And his skull as thick. Was it grief that had taken his senses, or had they never been there? ''Marwyn Morrigen ''The Dondarrion lord’s conviction both intimidated and awed Willas. Perhaps his son could not be brought back, but Willas could see it written in every stern feature of the lord’s face. Someone would answer for Durran, and Uthor would march through all of the seven hells until he got his justice. Willas Estermont "He won’t let this matter lie. Not until Durran rises from the grave, or Alyn lies in one of his own.” Orys Connington Family Members Alayne Dondarrion, wife (deceased) Ormund Dondarrion, brother (exiled) Shiera Dondarrion, sister Durran Dondarrion, son * Leana Dondarrion, daughter-in-law * Faye Dondarrion, grandaughter * Beric Dondarrion, grandson Corenna Dondarrion, daughter Maldon Dondarrion, son Baldric Dondarrion, son Ashara Dondarrion, daughter Category:Uthor Dondarrion Category:Lord Dondarrion Category:House Dondarrion Category:Blackhaven Category:Stormlands Category:Dornish Marches Category:Marcher lords Category:Stormlanders